This invention relates to a method and apparatus for rendering color images. More specifically, this invention relates to a method for half-toning color images in situations where a limited set of primary colors are available, and this limited set may not be well structured. This method may mitigate the effects of pixelated panel blooming (i.e., the display pixels not being the intended color because that pixel is interacting with nearby pixels), which can alter the appearance of a color electro-optic (e.g., electrophoretic) or similar display in response to changes in ambient surroundings, including temperature, illumination, or power level. This invention also relates to a methods for estimating the gamut of a color display.
The term “pixel” is used herein in its conventional meaning in the display art to mean the smallest unit of a display capable of generating all the colors which the display itself can show.
Half-toning has been used for many decades in the printing industry to represent gray tones by covering a varying proportion of each pixel of white paper with black ink. Similar half-toning schemes can be used with CMY or CMYK color printing systems, with the color channels being varied independently of each other.
However, there are many color systems in which the color channels cannot be varied independently of one another, in as much as each pixel can display any one of a limited set of primary colors (such systems may hereinafter be referred to as “limited palette displays” or “LPD's”); the ECD patent color displays are of this type. To create other colors, the primaries must be spatially dithered to produce the correct color sensation.
Standard dithering algorithms such as error diffusion algorithms (in which the “error” introduced by printing one pixel in a particular color which differs from the color theoretically required at that pixel is distributed among neighboring pixels so that overall the correct color sensation is produced) can be employed with limited palette displays. There is an enormous literature on error diffusion; for a review see Pappas, Thrasyvoulos N. “Model-based halftoning of color images,” IEEE Transactions on Image Processing 6.7 (1997): 1014-1024.
ECD systems exhibit certain peculiarities that must be taken into account in designing dithering algorithms for use in such systems. Inter-pixel artifacts are a common feature in such systems. One type of artifact is caused by so-called “blooming”; in both monochrome and color systems, there is a tendency for the electric field generated by a pixel electrode to affect an area of the electro-optic medium wider than that of the pixel electrode itself so that, in effect, one pixel's optical state spreads out into parts of the areas of adjacent pixels. Another kind of crosstalk is experienced when driving adjacent pixels brings about a final optical state, in the area between the pixels that differs from that reached by either of the pixels themselves, this final optical state being caused by the averaged electric field experienced in the inter-pixel region. Similar effects are experienced in monochrome systems, but since such systems are one-dimensional in color space, the inter-pixel region usually displays a gray state intermediate the states of the two adjacent pixel, and such an intermediate gray state does not greatly affect the average reflectance of the region, or it can easily be modeled as an effective blooming. However, in a color display, the inter-pixel region can display colors not present in either adjacent pixel.
The aforementioned problems in color displays have serious consequences for the color gamut and the linearity of the color predicted by spatially dithering primaries. Consider using a spatially dithered pattern of saturated Red and Yellow from the primary palette of an ECD display to attempt to create a desired orange color. Without crosstalk, the combination required to create the orange color can be predicted perfectly in the far field by using linear additive color mixing laws. Since Red and Yellow are on the color gamut boundary, this predicted orange color should also be on the gamut boundary. However, if the aforementioned effects produce (say) a blueish band in the inter-pixel region between adjacent Red and Yellow pixels, the resulting color will be much more neutral than the predicted orange color. This results in a “dent” in the gamut boundary, or, to be more accurate since the boundary is actually three-dimensional, a scallop. Thus, not only does a naïve dithering approach fail to accurately predict the required dithering, but it may as in this case attempt to produce a color which is not available since it is outside the achievable color gamut.
Ideally, one would like to be able to predict the achievable gamut by extensive measurement of patterns or advanced modeling. This may be not be feasible if the number of device primaries is large, or if the crosstalk errors are large compared to the errors introduced by quantizing pixels to a primary colors. The present invention provides a dithering method that incorporates a model of blooming/crosstalk errors such that the realized color on the display is closer to the predicted color. Furthermore, the method stabilizes the error diffusion in the case that the desired color falls outside the realizable gamut, since normally error diffusion will produce unbounded errors when dithering to colors outside the convex hull of the primaries.
FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings is a schematic flow diagram of a prior art error diffusion method, generally designated 100, as described in the aforementioned Pappas paper (“Model-based halftoning of color images,” IEEE Transactions on Image Processing 6.7 (1997): 1014-1024.) At input 102, color values xi,j are fed to a processor 104, where they are added to the output of an error filter 106 (described below) to produce a modified input ui,j. (This description assumes that the input values xi,j are such that the modified inputs ui,j are within the color gamut of the device. If this is not the case, some preliminary modification of the inputs or modified inputs may be necessary to ensure that they lie within the appropriate color gamut.) The modified inputs ui,j are fed to a threshold module 108. The module 108 determines the appropriate color for the pixel being considered and feeds the appropriate colors to the device controller (or stores the color values for later transmission to the device controller). The outputs yi,j are fed to a module 110 which corrects these outputs for the effect of dot overlap in the output device. Both the modified inputs ui,j and the outputs y′i,j from module 110 are fed to a processor 112, which calculates error values ei,j, where:ei,j=ui,j−y′i,j The error values ei,j are then fed to the error filter 106, which serves to distribute the error values over one or more selected pixels. For example, if the error diffusion is being carried out on pixels from left to right in each row and from top to bottom in the image, the error filter 106 might distribute the error over the next pixel in the row being processed, and the three nearest neighbors of the pixel being processed in the next row down. Alternatively, the error filter 106 might distribute the error over the next two pixels in the row being processed, and the nearest neighbors of the pixel being processed in the next two rows down. It will be appreciated that the error filter need not apply the same proportion of the error to each of the pixels over which the error is distributed; for example when the error filter 106 distributes the error over the next pixel in the row being processed, and the three nearest neighbors of the pixel being processed in the next row down, it may be appropriate to distribute more of the error to the next pixel in the row being processed and to the pixel immediately below the pixel being processed, and less of the error to the two diagonal neighbors of the pixel being processed.
Unfortunately, when conventional error diffusion methods (e.g., FIG. 1) are applied to ECD and similar limited palette displays, severe artifacts are generated that may render the resulting images unusable. For example, the threshold module 108 operates on the error-modified input values ui,j to select the output primary, and then the next error is computed by applying the model to the resulting output region (or what is known of it causally). If the model output color deviates significantly from the selected primary color, huge errors can be generated, which can lead to very grainy output because of huge swings in primary choices, or unstable results.
The present invention seeks to provide a method of rendering color images which reduces or eliminates the problems of instability caused by such conventional error diffusion methods. The present invention provides an image processing method designed to decrease dither noise while increasing apparent contrast and gamut-mapping for color displays, especially color electrophoretic displays, so as to allow a much broader range of content to be shown on the display without serious artifacts.
This invention also relates to a hardware system for rendering images on an electronic paper device, in particular color images on an electrophoretic display, e.g., a four particle electrophoretic display with an active matrix backplane. By incorporating environmental data from the electronic paper device, a remote processor can render image data for optimal viewing. The system additionally allows the distribution of computationally-intensive calculations, such as determining a color space that is optimum for both the environmental conditions and the image that will be displayed.
Electronic displays typically include an active matrix backplane, a master controller, local memory and a set of communication and interface ports. The master controller receives data via the communication/interface ports or retrieves it from the device memory. Once the data is in the master controller, it is translated into a set of instruction for the active matrix backplane. The active matrix backplane receives these instructions from the master controller and produces the image. In the case of a color device, on-device gamut computations may require a master controller with increased computational power. As indicated above, rendering methods for color electrophoretic displays are often computational intense, and although, as discussed in detail below, the present invention itself provides methods for reducing the computational load imposed by rendering, both the rendering (dithering) step and other steps of the overall rendering process may still impose major loads on device computational processing systems.
The increased computational power required for image rendering diminishes the advantages of electrophoretic displays in some applications. In particular, the cost of manufacturing the device increases, as does the device power consumption, when the master controller is configured to perform complicated rendering algorithms. Furthermore, the extra heat generated by the controller requires thermal management. Accordingly, at least in some cases, as for example when very high resolution images, or a large number of images need to be rendered in a short time, it may be desirable to move many of the rendering calculations off the electrophoretic device itself.